


Jumping

by Ugaz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ugaz/pseuds/Ugaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camminavo in un giorno di primavera.<br/>Saltavo la corda in una mattinata di primavera.<br/>Vidi una ragazza.<br/>Vidi un uomo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumping

Camminavo in un giorno di primavera e vidi una ragazza saltare la corda.  
Saltavo la corda in una mattinata di primavera e vidi un uomo guardarmi.  
Aveva i capelli legati, un vestito da festa e delle scarpette nere di vernice.  
Era alto ed elegante, gli occhi che brillavano e i ricci che scintillavano.  
Tutt'attorno era il silenzio, solo il rumore dei suoi tacchetti.  
Continuavo a balzare e il vociare era opprimente.  
Le urlai di scendere ma parve non sentirmi.  
L'uomo mi chiamò ma il cielo era così immenso.  
Spostò gli occhi al cielo e saltò la corda.  
Il cielo era così blu e saltai la corda.

Camminavo in un giorno di primavera.  
Saltavo la corda in una mattinata di primavera.  
Vidi una ragazza.  
Vidi un uomo.  
La ragazza saltava.  
L'uomo mi guardava.  
La ragazza si lanciò.  
L'uomo gridò.

E io volai per la prima volta.

**Author's Note:**

> Una non-sense ispirata dal magnifico disegno settle down by ~robharrison1


End file.
